militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
2nd Battalion, 2nd Field Artillery (United States)
|allegiance= |branch= U.S. Army |type= Field artillery |role= training |size= battalion |garrison= Fort Sill, OK |nickname= "Big Deuce" Battalion |equipment= M119A3 Howitzer |battles= |decorations= |commander1= LTC James Dayhoff |commander1_label= Battalion Commander |commander4= CSM David Cutshall |commander4_label= Command Sergeant Major }} The 2nd Battalion, 2nd Field Artillery Regiment ("2-2 FA") is a United States Army field artillery battalion assigned to the 428th Field Artillery Brigade and stationed at Fort Sill, OK. The battalion carries the lineage of the 18th Battery, Artillery Corps, formed in 1901, and carries campaign credit for the Philippine Insurrection, World War I, and World War II. Mission 2-2 FA delivers fires and provides logistics in support of the Field Artillery School to provide skilled and adaptive artillerymen to the Army and U.S. Marine Corps. On order, 2-2 FA executes ceremonial salutes for the Fires Center of Excellence and Fort Sill. History To be developed Lineage & Honors Lineage * Constituted 13 February 1901 in the Regular Army as the 18th Battery, Field Artillery, Artillery Corps * Organized 20 June 1901 at the Presidio of San Francisco, California * Reorganized and redesignated 6 June 1907 as Battery B, 2d Field Artillery * (2d Field Artillery assigned 31 January 1918 to the 8th Division; relieved 5 September 1919 from assignment to the 8th Division) * Inactivated 2 February 1922 at Camp Bragg, North Carolina * Activated 1 August 1922 at Camp Bragg, North Carolina, as an element of the 4th Division * Inactivated 5 September 1927 at Fort Bragg, North Carolina, and relieved from assignment to the 4th Division * (2d Field Artillery assigned 17 March 1930 to the Panama Canal Division) * Consolidated 30 April 1930 with Battery B, 2d Field Artillery Battalion (active) (constituted 1 September 1927 in the Regular Army and activated at Fort Davis, Canal Zone), and consolidated unit designated as Battery B, 2d Field Artillery * (2d Field Artillery relieved 15 April 1932 from assignment to the Panama Canal Division) * Reorganized and redesignated 13 January 1941 as Battery B, 2d Field Artillery Battalion * Inactivated 29 March 1946 at Camp Kilmer, New Jersey * Activated 1 August 1946 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma * Redesignated 20 January 1948 as Battery B, 2d Rocket Field Artillery Battalion * Redesignated 31 July 1949 as Battery B, 2d Field Artillery Battalion * Reorganized and redesignated 25 June 1958 as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Howitzer Battalion, 2d Artillery (organic elements constituted 2 June 1958 and activated 25 June 1958) * (Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Howitzer Battalion, 2d Artillery, consolidated 15 December 1961 with Battery B, 2d Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion in 1812, and consolidated unit designated as Headquarters and Headquarters Battery, 2d Howitzer Battalion, 2d Artillery) * Redesignated 15 March 1968 as the 2d Battalion, 2d Artillery * Reorganized and redesignated (less former Battery B, 2d Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion) 1 September 1971 as the 2d Battalion, 2d Field Artillery (former Battery B, 2d Antiaircraft Artillery Battalion, concurrently redesignated as the 2d Battalion, 2d Air Defense Artillery — hereafter separate lineage) * 2d Battalion, 2d Field Artillery, inactivated 1 April 1980 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma * Activated 1 August 1981 at Fort Sill, Oklahoma * Headquarters transferred 2 October 1991 to the United States Army Training and Doctrine Command and reorganized at Fort Sill, Oklahoma (remainder of battalion concurrently inactivated) * Redesignated 1 October 2005 as the 2d Battalion, 2d Field Artillery Regiment"Lineage and Honors Information: 2d Battalion, 2d Field Artillery Regiment." United States Army Center for Military History. 10 May 2007. Web. Accessed 15 October 2017. . Campaign Participation Credit * Philippine Insurrection: Jolo 1903; Jolo 1904; Jolo 1905 * World War I: *Streamer without inscription * World War II: *Northern France; *Rhineland; *Central Europe Heraldry Distinctive Unit Insignia 2nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States)#Distinctive Unit Insignia Coat of Arms 2nd Field Artillery Regiment (United States)#Coat of Arms References External links *Battalion's Official Webpage *Battalion Facebook Page *A/2-2 FA Unit Facebook Page *B/2-2 FA Unit Facebook Page 002 2